


Tant pis si la vérité fait mal

by malurette



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, Determination, Gen, One Shot, Trauma, nice job fixing it villain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius et Diane, persuadés que Leïla mentait en disant ne pas se souvenir, ont décidé d'employer une méthode choc pour la forcer à parler. Ça aura peut-être trop bien réussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tant pis si la vérité fait mal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des bidules de gamins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851086) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Tant pis si la vérité fait mal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Leïla, Lucie, les Premières Familles et les enfants de Fortville  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « ~~Truth serums,~~ Truth spells ~~, and Truth drugs~~ » pour   
> **Prompt :** et une dernière pour WoCtoberfest !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :  tome 8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Leïla est quelqu’un de pratique. Elle aime les choses concrètes, qu’elle peut tenir entre ses mains, démonter, comprendre et remonter. Elle ne croit pas à ces histoires de prophéties, de fétiches, de messies…  
Face aux preuves des cadavres qui reviennent à la vie toute blessures effacées, elle est bien forcée d’admettre qu’elle est morte, qu’ils sont tous morts, et prisonniers d’une autre dimension où les règles sont différentes du monde normal. Rien de ce que ses parents ou ses professeurs lui ont appris ne l’aide à comprendre… ça.   
Elle peut décortiquer les règles de fonctionnement de l’électronique, de la mécanique, mais n’ira pas plus loin, pas se prendre la tête sur le pourquoi et le comment du monde, de la vie et de la mort. Ça la dépasse. Son truc à elle c’est le bricolage, le concret. Elle s’ancre dans la réalité solide et laisse la philosophie à d’autres, Yvan, ou Anton ou n’importe. Quant à ces enfants de Familles qui ont eu des années, peut-être des siècles depuis leur mort pour étudier ce monde des Limbes et réfléchir à leur sort, elle ne sait pas si elle peut vraiment faire confiance à leurs découverte et leurs certitudes. 

Parce qu’elle a tendance à se méfier de l’inconnu et questionner les choses qu’elles découvre. Et parce que leur condamnation de la petite Lucie la heurte profondément. Elle est est si jeune, complètement innocente ! Enfin, ils sont tous innocents, autant qu’ils sont, tous ces enfants morts, morts de mort violente, ils n’ont rien fait pour mériter leur sort… mais un bébé encore moins que tous les autres.   
Leïla refuse de croire que Lucie puisse être une quelconque menace.

Il est vrai qu’elle a été la clé de ses souvenirs et de la vérité, de ce qu’elle avait enfoui en elle et ne voulait pas se rappeler. Grâce à elle, elle a bien été forcée de l’amener devant ses geôliers… leurs tortionnaires, plutôt. En utilisant Lucie, ils ont réussi à provoquer en Leïla un déclic plus efficace que les menaces et les promesses, comme par magie. Trop bouleversée, elle n’est pas encore capable de rationaliser, le choc émotionnel, la peur, le déni… 

La petite Lucie devient du coup pour Leïla la clé d’encore autre chose : une nouvelle résolution. Le temps de se ressaisir, de pleurer ses parents et ses frères aînés, Leïla se jure qu’elle se battra contre eux.   
Lucie, une menace pour les Premières Familles et le monde des Limbes tout entier ? Plutôt un symbole de ralliement pour les enfants qui refusent d’accepter leur mort, ni le système en place !  
Leïla arrachera Lucie à leur horrible Chambre Blanche, et trouvera un moyen de faire soigner Boris pour l’en sortir aussi. Elle et tous ses amis, ils ne se laisseront pas faire.  
Il doit y avoir une autre vie, une autre existence. 

Leïla ne sait pas si ça pourra se faire dans une autre dimension que cet endroit maudit, s’il y aura pour eux un moyen de regagner le monde d’où ils venaient, ressusciter ou se réincarner, retrouver leurs familles vivantes ou s’il est trop tard, s’il y a encore un autre monde après celui-ci dans lequel se rendre et tout recommencer… Elle fait confiance aux penseurs de leur groupe pour voir si c’est possible ou pas. Elle, est une femme d’action – aussi femme qu’elle puisse se sentir du haut de ses douze ans figés, seuil entre enfance et adolescence.   
Si rien de tout ça n’est possible et qu’ils sont coincés pour l’éternité dans les Limbes, alors ça sera au moins loin de ces Familles de cinglés. Tout comme ils ont fui le Clan du Requin pour retrouver liberté et sécurité – relatives – à Fortville, avant que ça tourne au vinaigre… il doit y avoir un endroit dans ces Limbes où seront à l’abri des Familles, les Premières comme le Dernières, où ils pourront exister en paix, à leur guise ! Comme la famille, le clan, sans majuscule, d’adoption, qu’ils se sont construit et qui fonctionnait. Sans se faire commander par des enfants qui veulent jouer aux soldats ni menacer par des abominations surnaturelles qui ruinent le paysage.   
Voilà, c’est là sa vérité à elle. 

Lucie n’est pas un messie de destruction, mais elle est peut-être quand même l’élément déclencheur qui apportera indirectement la ruine des Familles. Parce que Leïla et Dodji et les autres – Leïla a confiance en eux, ses amis ont le même désir de justice et de liberté qu’elle – ils vont se battre pour elle et pour les autres innocents et pour eux-mêmes et pour la vérité et la liberté.   
Et ils gagneront !


End file.
